The Will of One's Heart: Can it Bring You Home?
by AmerowolfLives
Summary: Sora's job isn't finished, but somehow he finds himself back home. Is it true the will of your heart can take you places? Riku comes back to, but there is something horribley wrong with him. a very rare pairing of SoraKairi...The horror!
1. Hallow

A/N: ahahaha…I revised this thing! Yes I have become a much better writer than I was, and believe me. My recent stories were in no comparison to this, but I will try hard on this story.

disclaimer: I don't own any kh characters or ff characters. And I am sure I'm not creating any oc's so I don't own much in this story.

Sora stood with his key blade high over his head. He was hesitating starring into the glowing yellow eyes of a heartless. Several thought ran through his mind. Those same thoughts kept his arms from moving.

"SORA! Do it!" Donald shouted at him. That broke Sora's arms free of his mind's hold. His massive key blade impaled deeply into the heartless' black flesh. He stopped as he watched the heart float up into the sky. Sora stood their concentrating on the breath flowing from his nostrils. He heard the blade scrape across the floor and he just stood there for a moment.

"What is wrong with you today Sora!" Donald yelled angrily at him as he whacked him in the leg with his staff. When the pain finally registered in Sora's brain he dropped his key blade and grabbed his leg in pain.

"What was that for?" Sora shouted angrily at them as he sat on the ground holding his leg. It had been two year since Riku and the king were sealed behind the door. Sora's hope of getting home soon was fading quickly, as was his patience for the task at hand. Now Donald, Goofy, and himself were staying in Twilight Town for a rest. Their rest was cut short when the heartless had gotten in again. Twilight Town was the brightest city he had ever seen. On the outside everything was golden even the large clock tower. At sunset it was magical, all the couples would go out and watch the sunset it made him yearn to see Kairi again. He hoped that she had not forgotten about him and moved on.

"Donald, the heartless…do they die?" Sora asked sadly as he called his key blade to him.

"Well of course they die!" Donald answered smugly.

"Then if the heartless are just darkness that takes form when they have people's hearts…doesn't that mean that when we kill the heartless…we kill the people whose hearts they have?" Sora asked him.

"Well…I uh…don't know." Donald said nervously tapping the back of his feathered head with his staff.

"No, their hearts fall back into a dark abyss. We take away their hope." Sora sighed and got up and started to walk away.

"Sora!" Goofy shouted after him.

"It's alright guys I'm just going to go to bed." Sora said giving them his usual smile. Sora walked down the alley to the hotel. It was that thought that had kept him from swinging his key blade. Maybe all he was doing was keeping people from getting their hearts out of darkness. Leon had told him once when he was in Traverse Town about a girl named Rinoa. He talked so highly of her, and every time he did his eyes grew sad. Sora was young then but he knew well enough that he had loved her and that she was taken by darkness. Cloud had also talked about a childhood friend that he had loved. He never said much but he mentioned that there was another girl that he loved too. He had told Sora that he believe that they were both gone. He said that they were his light and now that they were gone all that there was darkness. Right now Sora could relate to that. Cloud did find some of his light, but he choose to leave Aerith shortly after finding her. Sometimes he would see Cloud still wondering around the Coliseum in with his eyes cold and lifeless.

"Goofy I'm worried about Sora. He seems to be getting more depressed." Donald said as they also started towards the hotel.

"Yup…and each time he smiles it hurts to watch. He always seems cheerful enough around us but his smile says he's hurting…" Goofy said sadly.

"He's losing hope…" Donald said despondently.

Sora laid down on his bed. He kept his room dark as he could. He didn't feel like being in the light. His heart was starting to literally ache. The more he thought about anything the more it hurt. He wanted to go home and for things to be normal. He wanted Kairi there in his arms, in his bed, by his side. Tears began to spill from his eyes making large wet spots on his pillows. Sora felt like ice water was washing over him. It scared him quiet a bit. He sat up and looked his body over he was starting to disappear. His skin was turning a whitish color. What was happening to him? The more transparent he became the more his heart ached. The transparency had final reached his head and it felt like a knife had cut across his eyes. He woke up shaking. His eyes remained closed he was laying somewhere dirty and cold that was all he knew. He heard the dull sound of something. It reminded him of the hidden have on Destiny Island. The realization hit him. It sounded a lot like that cave. His eyes shot open and he looked around. I am home? Yes the cave covered with drawings. Even the one of him and Kairi were there. Only it was different. It not only showed him giving a Paupu fruit to Kiari but her giving one to him. Sora ran outside the cave, outside to his home.


	2. Will You Always Doubt Me?

The early morning sunlight shined down upon Sora's face. The sky still had the remains of the early morning pinkish blue in it. Sora stumbled over and dipped his hands in warm clear water of the ocean. The waves and wet sand kissed his knees as if they had missed him. Sora started laughing for nothing this good could be a dream. Sora ran up put the sandy wooden stairs and looked around his home looking for any flaw that would signal this to be a dream. This had to be it; this had to be what he wanted so much. It even smelled the same as his old home. Sora heard a crash and immediately looked around. He looked towards the buildings and a ball his him square in the face. As soon as her recovered from the impact he watched the blitz ball roll past his feet and down the steps.

"TIDUS! WAKKA!" a voices sounding like it belonged to an older female women wafted down from a house with a broken window.

"Uhh I'm very sorry mom!" a small squeaky child's voice followed shortly after. Sora smiled that was not one of the most memorable moments of his time back home but it had happened a lot. Sora could only think of one thing he wanted to do next. Sora kicked up the dirt on his way to Kairi's house. He noticed the small town cemetery had two spots where the dirt was stirred up and had small patches of grass on it. Curiosity overcame him and he opened the short cast iron gate to the small plot of land. In the back he saw the two graves side by side. Sora knelt down next to them and read the tombstone. To his surprise the tombstone had Riku's name on it, and the second one bore his.

"So they did lose hope…" Sora averted his eyes from the graves and got to his feet. He jumped off of one of the dirt paths and onto the beach in front of the mayor's house. Sora crept in threw the sliding door under the mayors deck. Kairi always had lived with the mayor and had the room that led straight out to the beach. Sora had noticed her sneaking out sometimes, he never really could figure out where she went. Sora silently slid the door open and quietly closed it behind him. He looked around at the light lavender walls he saw a bed scrunched into an inlet. The morning sun cast in threw the windows and made the room feel comfortable. The floors had a dark purple carpet that had clothes strewn about on it. Sora crept over to the bed he watched the small form of his friend sleep. She was so peaceful, so unruffled, so not like Sora. It was just at that moment that Sora realized something. He realized that he was in the bedroom of the person that he loved the most. He then started to panic.

"I've been gone so long…what do I say? What do I do? How do I explain being in her room?" Sora yelped quietly to himself as he frantically paced around the room.

"Sora…" Kairi's tired voice witch interrupted Sora's ramblings. Sora stopped, then stared, and then screamed. He jumped and fell back on his butt.

"Jeez! What was that for?" Kairi shouted at him for screaming so loud.

"I'm sorry I was…uh…surprised?" Sora said unsurely as he tried to find a more comforting place to lay his eyes.

"Sora…" Kairi said in a slightly dazed voice as she got out of her bed.

"Uh…Hi…nice to see you again?" Sora said nervously as he braced himself for a pummeling or at the very least a slap. Kairi knelt down and wrapped her arms around Sora's tense form. Sora let out a silent sigh of relief and returned the hug placing his hand behind her head. He ran his fingers through her soft red hair. He loved this warmth it had been along time since he had felt it. Sora leaned back so that he was laying on the floor and he brought her down with him.

"You have been gone so long. You're not the boy I remember, but your close enough." Kairi said in a muffled voice through Sora's shirt.

"Really so then I'm a big strong man then?" Sora said enthusiastically as he did a muscleman pose from where he was laying on the floor causing Kairi to let him go.

"Well…you can be a big strong man as soon as you stop screaming like a girl." Kairi said jokingly as she tried to suppress her giggles. Kairi noticed that she was straddling him, in clothes, and that he was staring. She quickly moved off of him and he sat up.

"Hey! I was just surprised!" Sora said defensively.

"Every time you say that does it become more true to you?" Kairi asked him in a not so serious voice.

"Is this anyway to treat a guy who hasn't been home for two years?" Sora asked with poise. At that Kairi grabbed his hand and yanked him up from the floor and pulled him outside.

"Hey! Whoa…jeez slow down will you!" Sora said as his big shoes stumbled through the sand. She pulled him until they got to the beach where their boat once was parked.

"Your right you have been gone along time and still nothing has changed." She said sadly to him as she stared out at the sea. Sora sighed and walked up next to her.

"I'm sorry that…I didn't find Riku…and that I haven't stopped the darkness." Sora said dejectedly as he bowed his head in shame.

"I am happy you came back, more than you know, but why?" Kairi asked Sora bluntly.

"I don't know…I'm not even sure how I got back, but I was just starting to doubt whether I could do it." Sora stated in a somewhat heartbroken daze. He would have thought that she would've been more excited about his return. Maybe it was not him that she loved anymore. Maybe she was using him to bring back Riku. No, that would never happen.

"Sora…SORA!" Kairi shouted at him irritated. Sora raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm sorry I was just…Kairi I need to know something?" Sora asked timidly looking in the opposite direction of her.

"What is it Sora?" Kairi was slightly worried about that comment and about his withdrawn behavior.

"Do you…uh…love me?" Sora asked firmly forcing himself to stare into her eyes just to make sure he got an honest answer.

"Yes, yes Sora I do and I always will. What would make you doubt that?" she said pleadingly to his stern face.

"You…well this had not gone as I had imagined it to. I was starting to think that you might have been using me to get to Riku." Sora said in a less stressed voice.

"Sora, I used my heart to protect you from the darkness. If I had loved Riku I would have done the same for him." Kairi said weakly as if this were a great strain on her soul. Sora's shoulders lowered in relief.

"That was all to great to hear!" Sora exclaimed happily. Both of them laughed though it was somewhat lacking. Both knew to fill that void would take Riku laughing beside them. Sora and Kairi both walked around the island together. As Kairi had said, nothing had changed. Selphie still was a hopeless romantic, Tidus was still the hyper boy that strove to be the best, and Wakka was still the same old calm simple-minded Wakka. Somehow after three hours of walking around they ended up at the same place as they had started. Sora and Kairi both fell down to a sitting position in the soft hot sand.

"Hey Sora!" Kairi yelled at him as she pointed out to the ocean.

"What? I don't…" Sora was then pulled off his feet and into the ocean. Kairi pointed out in the clear blue water to a black lump floating towards the island.

"I'll go get it!" Sora exclaimed as he waded out a little further so that he could swim the rest of the way. Sora dragged the cloaked lump onto the beach. The person immediately spit up water. Kairi removed the cloak hood that was clinging to his face. When she removed the hood silver locks came flowing out it revealed a man in a black blindfold with his mouth agape. The two teens gasped at the sight of the man.

"Riku…" Sora in a voice choked full of emotion.


	3. Child of Darkness Has Returned

A/n: you know when I said no oc's well…the mayor's wife uh yeah….anyway she's a spitting image of my mommy so no making fun!

Sora tugged Riku or whoever he was by the cloak into Kairi's bedroom.

"You should change his clothes…his are all wet." Kairi suggested. Sora cocked his eyebrow.

"Why me!" he protested.

"Do you really want me to do it?" she yelled loudly at him.

"No…but…it would be weird…oh I know! Call the mayor's wife." Sora suggested. Kairi walked upstairs and dragged an older woman down. She had short hair brown hair witch was tinted with gray.

"Linda will you…change his clothes?" Kairi asked blushing slightly.

"What the hell! He's dead and why are you dragging wet men into your room!" Linda exclaimed as she looked from the supposedly dead boy to the wet man on the floor.

"Uhhh…. it's a long story…" Kairi said unsurely thinking about what she could say that would explain Sora's absence.

"Ok I'll just go get some shorts and a robe. You just go wait outside, and please next time refrain from bringing wet men in the house." She told them pushing them out the patio door and closing the blinds.

"You think it is really Riku?" Sora asked breaking the silence.

"Maybe, but what happened to his eyes?" Kairi asked. Sora shrugged and they just stood outside in awkward anticipation. Linda let them both in as she carried a wade of wet clothes upstairs. They both cautiously walked over and starred down at him. Kairi reached her hand out towards the blindfold, but she immediately pulled it back. Sora saw the look of pain that crossed her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked hurriedly.

"There's some kind of…barrier around the blindfold!" she exclaimed hugging her hand to her chest. Out of his extreme curiosity Sora reached out and touched the barrier. It felt like his had was dipped in a rich miasma. Sora also pulled his hand back. His hand felt like it was being crushed.

"Whatever that is it felt…smothering, like darkness." Sora said remembering the thickness of the barrier.

Kairi pulled up a chair and sat down. It was clear to Sora that she was not going to leave so he followed suit. Ever since he could remember Sora had always had problems sitting still. This day was torture to him. There was nothing to do but sitting, waiting, and the occasional small talk. Sora was on the verge of falling asleep by the time Riku started to stir. Riku groaned and immediately sat up straight.

"Sora…Kairi…!" Riku said surprised as if he could see them.

"How did you know we were here? You're wearing a blindfold." Sora asked quite shocked.

"The blind fold is to keep the darkness that resides in my eyes inside. I can still see you only your…different." Riku explained quickly.

"Darkness…in your eyes?" Kiari asked sadly.

"Ansem…really didn't want to let go of my body. He left some of his dark heart in my eyes. I know you have tried to touch the blindfold being the curious friends I know. The dark spell that I keep over it is meant to keep people like you out." Riku said smirking slightly.

"How did you get here?" Sora asked him anxiously.

"I don't know I fell through darkness…what about you Sora?" Riku asked him dully as he moved his back against a wall.

"I don't know I was just kind of thinking about home then I just disappeared." Sora said shrugging.

"Will of heart…" Riku said solemnly.

"Huh?" Sora said a bit confused.

"The will of your heart brought you home…I'm jealous Sora. I tried to get home that way but I guess my heart was not strong enough." Riku said rising to his feet.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kairi asked trying to make him sit. Riku walked towards the door.

"I'm going home…I will return later for my clothes. After that I am going back…" Riku stopped for a moment to think. "And your both coming with me." He added. Both Kairi and Sora walked quickly after him. When he got inside his house he slammed the flimsy wooden door in their face and locked it.

"I don't know how were going back, but I guess we are all going…" Sora said as they walked down the pier and plopped down.

"I guess it means as long as darkness lives, Riku is blind. I think he wants his eyes back." Kairi said trying to provide herself with some kind of explanation.

a/n: ((this is an original author's note that I decided to leave in))Short again! Damn it! Oh well…let's see ff character your going to see somewhere in this story…vincent, red xiii, and probely zell cuz he's cool. Maybe I'll make Irvine the manwhore a little kid! Ha!


	4. One Who Lives In Darkness NC17, Gay Rape

Warning: homosexual rape scene. Since I'm 14 I suggest ages 14 and above can read this, but who the fuck listens to those things anyway.

Riku fastened his cloak securely and looked himself over in the mirror. The only thing that looked remotely normal in his world of darkness was him. His body was the only thing that was not distorted by darkness. This world that his lived in now was not a friendly place. Everything was always dark, so dark. In this world faces were deformed bodies were mutilated. The ones he cared for most scared him. It was like living a horror movie where your friends were turned to zombies.

"How did this happen?" Riku asked himself sadly. After being shut behind the door, King Mickey and himself set down that path. Yes he remembered, the path began to crumble and he fell. The king fell as well, but he grabbed his hand. He only had enough strength to swing the king onto the path. His hand slipped and he fell. Riku fell to the darkness where a weakened Ansem confronted him.

"Dear boy, you had potential. With me we would have been unstoppable." Ansem said walking thought the darkness towards Riku. Riku stepped backwards but felt his back press up against an invisible wall. Ansem closed in on him with a very malicious look in his eyes.

"Child of darkness. It is what we both are." Ansem said as he forcefully pinned Riku to the wall of blackness with his own body. Ansem grabbed his hands and pinned them to the wall also.

"I saw inside your soul when we were one. I will not allow you to be claimed by another. No human deserves such a lover. Only I do." Ansem said as his eyes began to fill with lust so that they were almost brimming. The words he spoke and the tone he spoke them in made Riku get very nervous. He tried to push him off but Ansem held his body to firmly.

"Struggle more for me, sweet angel of darkness. I am your god. You are my servant." Ansem said leaning down so as he could whisper in his ear. Riku tried with all his might to get away. But to no avail Ansem had molded cuffs of darkness around his body and all it's limbs. Riku almost yelled as he felt the light touch of Ansem's tongue trace his ear.

"Please…no!" Riku yelled at him as Ansem stepped back and undid Riku's shirt.

"Your body, your soul, everything will be mine. I once wanted darkness, but now I only have eyes for you." Ansem said as he laid light kisses down Riku's chest and stomach. Ansem ignored every plea that came from his mouth. The only thing he could hear was his moans. He blocked out everything that was wrong. In his head he heard Riku telling him how he wanted more, when in reality Riku was trying to run away. Ansem moaned and dragged his nails down Riku's bare chest. Ansem licked the blood from each scratch, savoring his essence. Ansem roughly engulfed Riku in a rough kiss. He drew his tongue out of his mouth and clamped down on it with his teeth so he could play with it. A coppery taste filled both their mouths as blood spilled from Riku's tongue. When Ansem let go Riku screamed until his voice cracked.

"Yes scream for more pleasure! Ultimate pain, ultimate pleasure, for us both to enjoy!" Ansem yelled excitedly and he roughly ripped off his own jacket so that his tan, well-muscled chest was visible. Ansem roughly tugged at Riku's pants and he finally got them off and let them fall to his knees with his underwear. Riku tried to cover himself with his leg but found it quite impossible. Ansem pressed his body firmly against him and rubbed his clothed crotch against his stomach. Tears started to spill from Riku's eyes. Riku bent his head forward and sunk his teeth into Ansem's shoulder.

"You marked me? I am yours and you will be mine." Ansem said looking at the blood on his shoulder. Ansem rubbed his face in Riku's smooth silver hair then sunk his teeth into Riku's shoulder making him scream out in pain. The binds that bound Riku to the wall were released and he fell to the floor. The black floor rose up to bed height. Ansem pounced on top of him. Riku could feel Ansem's hard member rubbing against him. The evil silver haired man yanked off his remaining clothing while still keeping Riku pinned on the bed. Ansem ran his tongue from the middle of Riku's back to his shoulder. Ansem dug his hands into Riku's butt cheeks and kneaded them. He lifted Riku's hips to his own. Riku whimpered louder as he felt something hard prodding at his entrance. Ansem plunged into Riku's depths. Ansem had not properly prepared either of them. He felt pain with pleasure. Riku yelled and bit down on his already bloodstained lip. Tears rolled from his eyes they ran down his face and mixed with his blood. It felt as though blood was coming from everywhere. Ansem roughly pumped into the boy. Each thrust sending him waves of painful pleasure. After several hard thrusts he started to rub Riku's limb member. Riku was surprised at this. He was even more surprised that he actually liked it. The pain and pleasure were starting to mix together. Sending both of them into euphoria. Riku felt a hot liquid filling him. The liquid burned and stung the insides of him as it mixed into his inner wounds. He felt the pain subsiding slightly, and the pleasure peaking. He felt his own load spill making white splatters on the blackness. Riku then passed out. When he awoke the next day a naked Ansem was straddling him. He held his fingers in a peace sign. His smile scared Riku it was nice, not lust filled nice but sincerely nice. His fingers began to glow a pinkish black. The fingers came closer to his face Ansem plunged his fingers into Riku's eyes. Riku felt nothing, but he couldn't see anything. When he opened his eyes he saw Ansem leaning close to him.

"A part of me will always be with you." Ansem said as he wrapped a blindfold around his eyes.

That was all that Riku remembered. Everything else was very fuzzy. Riku ran his hand over his shoulder and sighed. He had a bite mark imbedded there.

"Hey Riku are you ready to go yet?" Sora asked as he stuck his head in his room.

A/n: I might write some more chapters but be patient or I will bite you. Yes, amerowolf is a vicious, vicious girl…


End file.
